


Treason for the Greater Good

by IvoryQuill



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demacia (League of Legends), Ionia (League of Legends) - Freeform, Ionia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryQuill/pseuds/IvoryQuill
Summary: People speak of someone, a spy, or a soul that lives in Demacia that rescues mages from the grasps of the mageseekers. But only fate was amused when they turned out to be one of the highest ranking leaders of the government.





	Treason for the Greater Good

I remember when the winds used to calm me, when I used to stand here in this spot, watching the sunset paint the sky with hues of pink and purple, with nothing to worry about, no secrets to hide, no one to fear, where I thought of the people that were protecting us as our friends. Those days were so much simpler, where I would lay quietly with my sister, reading the lessons our teachers gave us while drinking a cup of tea that mother used to prepare for us. And I used to think that our life was hard with our homework.

We weren’t anything special. We were a normal family; we didn’t have fame; we didn’t have any power and nobody looked twice at us. And we were fine with that. Except for me. I wanted something different to happen. Life’s cycle continued, a normal day, we went to school while our parents would run the little furniture shop we had. My sister would usually go home while I went to town. I often stopped by the tailor shop, where people like me gathered to hear what was happening. My parents minded little about politics and were constantly out of the loop. I tried to bring my sister along, but it bored her. The tailor was like me, always alert to what was happening. He would tell me about everything when I ask. I helped repair some of his client’s garments while I listened. And then I go to this same spot and admire the view. And it was peaceful. But I was foolish back then. I wished for more excitement, something different, something to snap the repeating days that happened. Our life felt like a sundial, always going to the right place on the right time, repeating itself until the sun sets. But the nights weren’t different either. There wasn’t much to complain about. Let it be known that fate should never be tested.

Teachers taught me so many times, by anyone passing along, that mages were a threat to society. They must contain them, be thrown out to preserve the country. They caused so much destruction, so much suffering that they need to be exiled or imprisoned, to keep the country safe. And I believed it. I believed the words they told me. I memorized what to do if I ever encounter one; I knew what I should do when I see someone using magic. Their powers were a threat, and we needed to cast them out of society. It was for the greater good; we needed it to keep our lives in order. They were here to destroy; they were here as a curse. If I ever saw one, I needed to go to the nearest guard immediately, and they will handle the rest. I didn’t know if I would ever encounter one. But I knew what I had to do when I laid my eyes on one. But when I saw a mage, I didn’t know what to do.

We went out to camp as a family. My parents brought the bows and swords, I carried the tent, and my sister was to cook. I needed to complete a project for my studies, and that was listing our experiences on being outdoors. My sister bought a journal for me to write in and we headed out into the wilderness. I noticed a type of rabbit I had never seen before, and I tried sketching it. But as soon as I went closer, it ran away. I had nothing better to do, and so I chased after it. I took step after step, desperately clutching my quill but to no avail. I went deeper and deeper into the forest; the leaves of the trees shielding me from the harsh sunlight growing thicker and thicker. But I ignored it and focused on getting the animal. But to know avail. It took me too long to realize what happened. I remember standing there, shouting out in fear, calling for my parents. But no one answered. For the first time in my life, I was truly alone. Lost. But when I thought it was the worst that it could get, I was wrong.

Footsteps. I heard birds fly away from the tree branches as it approached, cawing out. I heard a branch snap and my eyes darted towards the trees. And what happened next was such a blur, I don’t remember the details clearly enough. I don’t know how to explain it. The closest thing I could compare it to was dread. It was like the air had become cold and unwelcoming and my heart dropped. That’s when I saw it. It was horrifying, like a reflection of myself, but paler, more menacing, and more horrifying. I just can’t explain how it looked like. It felt like every hope, every dream I had was gone when it was here. That was the first time I felt true terror. And the last time, if it not had been for her.

She raised the stones into the air, glowing with a purple light. They dove towards the demon. I turned around, and I stood frozen. It was magic, used against this abomination. A mage, powerful enough to get us out of here. It was my sister. Her hands glowed with the same colors I saw on the rocks. And I could only explain it with movements. She commanded it to the ground with such control that the earth shook. The surrounding rocks turned as sharp as knives, polished as if they were given to a blacksmith to make. And with a motion of her wrist, they cut through the demon, disappearing into the ground.

We heard our parents screaming for us. And they found us with my face stricken with terror and her, her hands glowing with whatever she used. And as soon as they arrived, she collapsed onto the soil, the stones that were floating around her falling.

I remember little of what happened after. I was just numb, and I didn’t know how to feel. We stood there in silence, as my father carried my sister with a cot. We needed to go back and ask ourselves what happened. It was just a haze. It was like reaching for fictional memories. But they weren’t. I went to my room, slamming the door shut behind me, just lying awake even after midnight had fallen a long time ago. I was back in my bed, staring out the window. It wasn’t whatever that abomination of a creature was that kept me awake. It wasn’t the memory of being lost that kept me from sleep. No. It was that my sister was a mage. The mages that the Demacians had always told me were evil, that allowing them to exist would bring a path to a repeat of the Rune Wars, the teachings I never thought of twice for so long. I breathed in and out slowly with my heart hammering in my chest. I peeked into my parent’s rooms, and they were asleep. I could sneak out, tell the guards about her, the mage that has been hiding in my family for so long. I grabbed my cloak, and I went to the door without a sound. But when I grabbed the cold bronze doorknob, I stopped myself from turning it. This was my sister. She was the one who did my homework with me and the one I played Tellstones with all summer. The one that risked her life to save a deer when we went out hiking. The one that would never harm an innocent. My sister. But was she my sister? Was she the one I grew up with? Was it just a mask all along? I held a breath. It’s her kind that’s dangerous, it’s her magic. But she was a mage. Demacia said nothing about exceptions. I took my hand away from the metal. My sister starting the Rune Wars. My sister harming innocent people. My sister is the person who plunges the world into chaos. That was a lie. She would do nothing like that. She would be the one sacrificing herself to save innocents. She would be the first to charge in diplomatic missions to assure the safety of Runeterra. She would always be the light in everything that goes wrong in my life. My sister was no murderer. Finally, I questioned the Demacian teachings for the first time in my life. I left the door unopened.

I wrote the last days of my family together in the journal. We couldn’t afford to move the entire family to another country. We couldn’t risk my sibling being exiled or discovered either. My father and my sister would set sail to Ionia, and they would leave my mother and me behind. He was mostly quiet, and I didn’t want to talk to her yet just either. She needed time to think, and we let her have it. She locked her room and stayed there until the last day, where they were to cross the waters to get to Ionia. Maybe someday, we could live there as a genuine family, I once thought. But before they left, I promised her one thing. I would make things better for the next mage that lives in Demacia.

We couldn’t send letters to each other. It was too expensive, and we would only have the chance to use it four times. My mother was distraught, but she worked harder and harder for us. She wanted to get enough savings for us to move to Ionia. I knew what she was doing, and I wanted the same. But I promised my sibling that I would help any mages I’d see. And with an agonizing choice, I decided what I was going to study. With my fourth and final letter to her, I told her I was going to take Political Science to be a “mageseeker, “and smuggle mages out of Ionia with that status. Her last letter to me was that she would help them after I do the deed.

I studied long and hard, and I rose through the ranks easily. I became one of the most important people responsible for mageseeking. I would “capture” mages. And I would send them on a secret ship to Ionia, and Demacia wasn’t as suspicious of what I was doing as I thought, thinking that these must be a cargo for trade. But some, I couldn’t let go. It would be too suspicious for all mages that were under my leadership to escape. And the trick was to make them believe that they haven’t. And I owe my success to a man named Tavin Angevin. He was a mage, one that could make illusions and trick people. And when I saw him, I told him the truth about this scheme. He helped his fellow mages to run. With illusions, he tricked the guard into seeing mages trapped in prisons that weren’t real. I booked them on a ship and gave them letters to send to my sister. With her help, she could give the refugees aid and homes in her region.

But this operation would never last forever. This charade had been going on for three years. I hoped that it could’ve lasted longer. But it was only a matter of time until the government figured us out. And it had to happen after the mage rebellion. I had unlocked my office when a maid arrived when she saw a letter that my sister sent to me two weeks earlier. The entire region began cracking down harder than ever before, and with more prisoners, we were all working overtime. And the maid read it. I was visiting the prison when we heard the news. Tavin burst into where I was, telling me frantically about something, but he was telling me about it so quickly that I couldn’t understand. Then he handed me a piece of paper. I read the parchment out and I felt my eyes widen. They accused me of treason for helping mages escape. I handed the keys to him and told him to unlock every mage in the prison. The illusions he placed to disappeared as fast as fading memories could. I told him to board the ship with them. I knew it was a risky choice. But I had to get my mother. I arrive at my home and tell her about what happened. She knew about the operation; she wasn’t the first person I told about my plan. I told her to run off to the ship. I’ll follow in a few seconds. But in this spot, I used to watch the sunset with my entire family here. And we’ll be watching a different view of Ionia. I can’t help but feel guilty for being happy. I know that I could’ve gotten more mages out, if only Demacia hadn’t discovered us. But, I’ll see my family again, watching a different view in Ionia. I’ll miss this region. This is the place with so many memories, so many stories to tell. But it’s time to go. I clutch my journal tightly. And, watching my mother, I break into a run.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique, I haven't written in a while so apologies if this isn't well-written.


End file.
